


Find Some Perfect Stranger or Blue Velvet

by whiteherewhitenow (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/whiteherewhitenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his break-up Hugo doesn’t want to leave the house anymore. So it’s Felix’s turn to cheer his brother up. They go on a speed date and what starts as a disastrous night soon turns into the best of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Some Perfect Stranger or Blue Velvet

When Felix arrived at his brother’s flat the latter was still wearing his pyjamas.

„I told you, we’re gonna go out tonight! Why aren’t you dressed yet?,“ Felix pouted and dragged his brother into his bedroom to get him dressed.

„Fe, I really don’t feel like going out!“

„I know, that’s why we’re going! You stayed in your flat for two months straight! This way you can’t get over him! You need to meet some new people and have fun. Believe me, once we’re at the restaurant, you will enjoy it!“

Still mourning Hugo put on clothes. He knew there wasn’t a point in objecting. Felix would never give up once he had something on his mind.

When they sat in the cab twenty minutes later, Hugo finally wondered where they were going to go.

„I thought you’d never ask!,“ Felix laughed. „We’re going to a restaurant I like. Once in a month they arrange a speed-dating there.“

„But I don’t want another date, yet!,“ Hugo lost his temper and almost screamed at the older man.

„I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to do this!,“ he sighed and calmed down again.

Felix patted his brother’s back. „Don’t worry, Hu. I’ve been there a couple of times before. You probably won’t even meet one good-looking guy. After all, it’s about the fun!“

Hugo still didn’t seem too content with the idea but they had arrived and he didn’t want to let his brother down.

Sighing Hugo got out of the cab. Inside they got a number for a table and a name tag. They were sitting next to each other at seperated tables.

A waiter brought them a welcoming glass of champagne and they ordered white wine.

„When will it start?,“ Hugo asked with a look at his watch.

„In around ten minutes,“ Felix answered heavily grinning. He could see that his little brother was nervous.

Hugo actually caught himself checking out the men that weren’t seated yet.

The brothers didn’t talk until the first ‘gong’ sounded.

A good-looking man in his early fourties welcomed them and explained the rules.

Each pair had an amount of five minutes to talk to each other. No one was allowed to exchange numbers etc. You were supposed to memorise the number and name of the person you liked and you could write your name and telephone number on a piece of paper afterwards and leave it at the door.

The standing men finally sat down opposite of the already seated ones.

When the gong sounded again, they all started talking.

„Hi, I’m Frank!“ the man in front of Hugo said. He was blonde and very short. With a sideglance Hugo checked out the guy his brother was speed-dating. This one had acne and really greasy hair. Hugo admired his brother because he could still be charming and friendly.

Hugo probably would have laughed at the man.

*

Twenty mintes – only four dates! - later, Hugo couldn’t stand it anymore. The men were not only ugly but also very boring and uninteresting. And too old for Hugo anyway.

When another blonde guy sat down across from him, he wanted to tell his brother about his boredom.

However, Felix had already bent over to Hugo and whispered in the younger man’s ear: „Save that one for me!“

Hugo simply nodded. Was his brother really interested in that guy? Well, he looked better than the other blonde men before him, Hugo had to admit.

„I’m Sam!,“ the guy said as their signal came and Hugo introduced himself, too.

„You don’t really enjoy this evening, do you?,“ Sam chuckled and the other man blushed.

„It’s okay, I haven’t met an interesting guy, too. But you are rather good-looking, I must admit!“

Hugo blushed again. What was wrong with him? After the break-up he seemed to have lost his self-confidence somehow.

„You should thank him, Hugo!,“ Felix chimed in and nudged his little brother with his elbow. Sam simply laughed again.

„Oh, you two are brothers!,“ He realised after taking a closer look at Felix, too.

„Yes indeed! But don’t worry his weird behaviour does not run in the family,“ Felix answered with his usually big smile.

The man in front of Felix – Hugo couldn’t remember his name, even though he had talked to him only two minutes ago! - tried to start a conversation with his date. But Felix only had eyes for Sam, who enjoyed the attention the other man was giving him.

Hugo didn’t even bother to interrupt their conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back a little, his gaze wandering about the room.

The man at the table next to him had a hard time trying to talk to his current date. Hugo looked at the shy man. He stammered a lot of nonsense and said things he seemed to regret a second later. His cheeks were blushed in a pink tone and his eyes were big and round so that he really looked like an innocent child to Hugo. He was sure that this was the most beautiful man, he’d ever seen!

It finally gong’ed again and the men changed their seats.

Felix’s date was now officially Sam. They kept talking about music.

It’s good to meet someone with almost the same taste in bands, Felix thought.

And Sam really seemed to know a lot about music.

„Do you play any instruments?“ Sam asked and Felix proudly answered that he played the guitar.

„I’m playing the drums!“ Sam said. Immediately Felix’s mind showed him visions of Sam drumming. His arm muscles would flex and little droplets of sweat would run down his face.

„Gosh, that’s sexy!,“ Felix said out loud. He didn’t really meant to do so, but now that it was out, he could finally start flirting.

Sam blushed slightly and mumbled a thanks.

In the meanwhile Hugo’s date was the beautiful man, who was still too shy to say a thing.

„I’m Hugo!,“ The younger man started the conversation. He used his low and sexy voice this time because he really had the urge to make this guy wanting him!

„My name is Orlando,“ he mumbled and gave Hugo a tiny smile, before he looked down at his hands in his lap.

„That’s a beautiful name!,“ Hugo said and heard Felix laughing next to him. He sighed. Of course Felix always knew better what to say. His younger brother simply wasn’t good at flirting. He never had been and Felix still wondered how he had managed to wrap his ex-boyfriend around his finger back then.

„Do you really think so? I kinda hate my name!“ Orlando didn’t seem to care about this awful way of flirting, he probably didn’t even realise that it was supposed to be flirting.

Felix didn’t listen to them any longer, he wanted to enjoy every second with Sam to the fullest.

They talked about everything that came to their mind, even about their childhood. The five minutes didn’t feel like five minutes at all. And it also felt like they’d known each other for a long time.

To his right-hand side his brother still tried hard to involve his date into a conversation. After their time almost seemed to be over, Hugo sighed and drove his hands through his hair. This was a trick he always used, when he wanted to impress another man. It seemed to work on Orlando, too.

„You know what, Orlando? I don’t really want to be here either! My brother dragged me here and I hate him for that a little bit, but now you are my date, and I really think that you are a beautfiul man. And I never thought that I’d say that again, after my boyfriend broke up with me two months ago. Now all i wish for is you actually talking to me, is that too much to ask for?“

Hugo didn’t even know why he said all those things, but he didn’t feel ashamed for it either. With Orlando it just seemed to fit and he was sure, that it was right to tell him.

„No it’s not!“ Orlando whispered and finally looked up into Hugo’s blue eyes. The latter didn’t know how long they stayed like this – it felt like hours really. It suddenly all made sense for him. Being here with Orlando was the best thing that could possibly happen, this was love at first sight, he was so sure of that!

Felix and Sam laughed at the sight of the two lovebirds next to them.

„It’s good for him!“ Sam said before the gong signalled the end of their date.

„There’s a break soon, wanna hang at the bar then?“ The blonde guy asked and Felix nodded with a sheepish grin.

Now it was his turn to date Orlando, the guy who had won his brother’s heart. Felix was so glad that Hugo seemed to have forgotten his stupid ex-boyfriend.

„So, you’re Orlando, right? I’m Felix, Hugo’s brother,“ Felix started their date, as the sign appeared.

Orlando didn’t even bother answering him, he kept staring at Hugo like there was no one around.

Hugo’s date was visibly at unease. Felix smiled at the other man and wanted to cheer him up, but he was ranting about the rules of this speed-dating and so he gave up and turned to Sam, who was talking to his new date.

Felix caught himself daydreaming of Sam and laughed to himself. The latter realised that he was being watched so he shot some side glances at his former date, while still talking to the guy next to Felix.

The time ended too fast for their liking and they sat too far apart to keep talking or looking, so the four of them concentrated on their current dates again.

Hugo couldn’t wait for the break to finally come, all these boring men almost made him throw up in his mouth a bit.

*

Felix hurried to the bar and found Sam already sitting there.

„I ordered a glass of white wine for you!,“ Sam said and handed it to Felix. He smiled at the blonde man and thanked him.

„Look at the two turtledoves,“ Felix stated and showed in the direction where Hugo and Orlando were standing and talking.

„Is Orlando a friend of yours?“

„Yes, he’s my best friend. I’m glad he finally found someone he’s interested in. He clung on his ex for over a year!“

Felix put his hand on Sam’s arm. „Hugo got dumped two months ago, that’s why I brought him here! I’m happy for them!“

Sam smiled fondly at him.

„It’s really hard for me, you know. I mean, I fucking loved that guy, I gave him everything! And he left me for another guy, who’s three years younger than me and looks like Justin Bieber. I don’t understand his decision!,“ Hugo whined and drowned his glass of wine.

„You will never understand it! Trust me! And it’s best for you, if you don’t. It’s okay to start hating him, at least until you finally get over him. I couldn’t hate my ex for almost a year. I was still so in love with him and didn’t see all the mistakes he made and how he took me for granted and treated me like shit!,“ Orlando told the younger man, while his hand caressed Hugo’s back. It made the latter shiver in anticipation and he could finally relax on this evening.

„How did you get rid of the feelings for him?,“ Hugo wanted to know and looked into Orlando’s brown eyes. He could see what was going on behind them, could feel what Orlando felt like back then.

„With the help of good friends and someone with tissue shoulders on, who listens to you and holds you when you’re crying and tells you everything will be alright sooner or later. It worked for me!“

Hugo smiled at the phrase ‘tissue shoulders’. It sounded very poetic and beautiful and also fitting.

They looked at each other for a long time, before Hugo finally broke the distance between them with a hug.

„Are you having the tissue shoulders on?,“ Hugo whispered in the smaller man’s ear. He felt Orlando’s smile on his cheek and the hesitant nod.

„They’re so innocent!,“ Sam laughed with a nod in their friends’ direction. Felix grinned. He was glad that his brother seemed to feel better.

„Starting slowly after a break-up is the best you can do!,“ Felix said firmly and looked at the taller man.

„You know what you’re talking about, right?,“ Sam asked and locked his eyes with the other man’s beautiful blue ones.

„Well yeah obviously,“ Felix laughed and scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. He didn’t even know why he had started talking about it anyway. He wanted to flirt with Sam and not make him leave because he seemed to have problems with an ex himself.

„But I’m over it for a long time now. So I don’t need to take it slow!“ Felix looked up from beneath his long eyelashes, a smirk on his lips and his hand casually wandering up Sam’s arm.

The other man swallowed because the flirting had an effect on him.

„Well,“ he started as he found his self-confidence back, „That’s good, because I actually wouldn’t want to take it slow tonight!“

The gong sounded seconds later.

„I can’t believe the break’s already over!,“ Sam groaned.

„Only fourty more minutes, dude, I’m sure you’ll survive it,“ Felix laughed and patted Sam’s back.

„I’ll be waiting for you,“ he then whispered into the taller man’s ear and left for his table.

Hugo and Orlando didn’t want to leave each other and it took Sam some minutes to finally seperate them again.

When Hugo sat next to his brother again he felt the older one staring him down.

„Thank you for taking me here,“ Hugo finally mumbled and Felix smiled pleased.

„Here we go again!,“ Felix said as another man sat down in front of him. He searched for his brother’s foot under the table. He needed his brother now. Their knees touched and they knew together they would make it through a whole lot of awful speed dates.

And then they’d finally be with the two other men again.

*

When their last date was finally over, the brothers sighed in unison. They looked at each other knowingly.

„I want to go as soon as possible!,“ Felix said and Hugo nodded. He looked around the room to find Orlando already standing pretty close to the door. He wanted to go, too.

„I can’t believe I’m actually feeling good!,“ Hugo laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

„Told you it’d be fun!,“ his brother winked and sat back on his chair because he saw Sam coming over to them. „I’ll call you tomorrow, bro. Now go have fun. And use protection!“

Hugo shot his older brother a death glare and then left to meet Orlando at the door. They hastily grabbed their jackets and hailed a cab that drove them to Orlando’s flat.

In the meantime Felix and Sam ordered another drink at the bar.

„You do look a little bit worried,“ Sam noticed and Felix blushed. He hadn’t been nervous around another guy for years, but with Sam everything seemed to be different. He wasn’t like every other guy. „Don’t worry, your brother will be fine with Orlando.“

Felix laughed. „Oh boy, I wasn’t worried about him. I don’t think Orlando’s a psychopath or something.“

Sam frowned. „Well, what worries you then?“

„Maybe I’m just a bit nervous around you. And also very excited,“ Felix answered with a smile, that Sam returned seconds later.

„I know something that should erase your nervousness. At least it works for me!,“ Sam said and took the glass from Felix’s hands to set it on the bar safely. He took Felix’s hand then and dragged him to something that was supposed to be a dance floor. In fact, there were already some people dancing, or at least tapping their feet in the rhythm and just feeling the beat.

Felix laughed at the song that played through the shitty speakers. He wasn’t a fan of those cheesy oldies songs but Sam looked so content that he actually could enjoy it, too.

They danced with their arms around each other and Felix felt like he was 14 again and at a stupid school dance.

„I thought you don’t like it slow,“ Felix winked and Sam laughed whole-heartedly.

„Oh, honey, that song’s just so fitting, don’t you think?“

Felix frowned. He didn’t pay attention to the lyrics until Sam started singing along.

„She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet were her eyes, warmer than May her tender sighs.“

Felix smiled and buried his face in Sam’s neck. This was probably the most romantic thing someone had ever done for him. They stayed like this until the song ended and then smiled at each other knowingly.

„You wanna come over to my place?,“ Felix asked and Sam nodded with a smirk. They paid their drinks – and those of their friends because they had been busy crying over their ex-boyfriends – and left as fast as they could. When they were finally sitting in the cab they kissed. They started with a soft and short one, the way every first kiss should be like, and then got wilder as their lust started growing. Still kissing they managed to get out of the car and into Felix’s flat where they happily fell down on his bed.

„Now we can come back to that not so slow thing you were suggesting earlier,“ Felix said with a grin.

*

„Oh. My. God!,“ Hugo’s voice sounded through the speaker the next morning. Felix smiled. It was good to hear his brother like this again.

„I guess you had a great night then?,“ Felix asked with his phone clamped between his shoulder and ear so that he could handle the cofee maker with both of his hands.

„Orlando is such a perfect guy. We talked all night lying in his bed. It felt good to have another body so close again,“ Hugo told his older brother about his night.

Felix just laughed. „So you cuddled and talked? You two are so cute and innocent, I can’t believe it. What happened to the sexy beast you used to be?“

„Someone ripped it into tiny bits!,“ Hugo hissed angrily but he was happy again the next second. „I feel so much better now. I’m gonna see Lando again tomorrow. And you sound happy, too, bro!“

Felix blushed at the thought of his last night.

„Well, it was a rather good night. Sam’s still here and I really hope he doesn’t want to leave very soon,“ Felix told his little brother.

„Oh, I want to know everything, Fe. Call me when you’re alone again. I don’t want to disturb your alone time any longer.“ And with those words Hugo had already hung up.

Felix sighed and lay his phone aside. He felt cold hands on his shoulders and warm lips on his neck.

„Good morning!,“ Felix mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

„I’m sure it’s gonna be a good morning, lucky man,“ Sam said and his hot breath tickled Felix’s ear. Sam’s deep voice alone got Felix aroused in no time.

„You know what?“ Sam asked and turned the smaller man around in his arms. Felix’s blue eyes looked up into his own and he smiled. „I don’t really want to leave very soon!“

Suddenly Sam grabbed Felix and carried him back into the bed.

Felix smiled, he loved spending mornings like this. He didn’t even need his coffee this way.


End file.
